The present invention relates generally to luggage handles, and more particularly, to such handles that are used with wheeled luggage which provides enhanced directional control as the luggage is pulled by a person wishing to steer the luggage in a particular direction on an underlying surface.
This invention is directed to the providing of a device for use as a universally rotatable and pivotable luggage handle for use with wheeled suitcases. Wheeled articles of luggage are well known in the art. Such cases typically incorporate a retractable handle that when extended can be used to guide or tow the case, the case being provided with ground-engaging wheels to permit it to more easily traverse an underlying surface.
Such wheeled cases, in addition to being provided with wheels, also typically have an extendable handle which can be projected from the luggage for tilting the baggage on its wheels for subsequent pulling. The extendable, retractable handle has a transverse portion for grasp by a hand, such that the closed fingers of the hand about the handle form a fist which faces either forward to rearward with respect to the torso of the individual pulling the luggage.
A person who has done much travel recognizes the difficulties associated with the guiding or towing of luggage, especially pieces of large size. This problem becomes acute when it becomes necessary to change direction. Attempts to address the problem have normally taken one of two approaches. The first approach is to design a better suitcase. Liang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,080,discloses a universally pivotal luggage steering apparatus incorporated into the piece of luggage. A ball and socket arrangement located at the base of the luggage is set forth as a solution to the problem. Sadow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,570, discloses a wheeled carry-on case. Two embodiments show various placement of the handles however while this assists in the forward and backward movement of the luggage, it does not address the pivotal maneuvering of the luggage.
The other approach to the problem has been attempts to design a better handle. Hull et al, U.S. Pat. No.5,265,307, discloses an ergonomic adjustable handle. The handle base may be fixedly secured to a piece of baggage. The actual grasping portion of the handle may then be adjusted relative to the base and then secured in relationship thereto in the supposedly optimal position. However, although ergonomic considerations are addressed, there is no pivoting or rotating of the handle relative to the baggage to which it is attached. DeRouen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,853, discloses a luggage pull with various embodiments. The luggage pull is secured to the baggage so that the tubular grasping portion of the handle can be rotated 90xc2x0 relative to the handle portion on the retractable handle member so as to position the hand grasping the luggage pull in a normal position relative to the torso for pulling the bag by transmitting a pulling force through the luggage pull to the handle portion of the bag itself. Even with existing handles, trying to change direction may necessitate the lifting of the bag off of the ground in order to complete the turn, or result in the bag tipping over due to a failure in the making of a sudden, sharp turn.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved luggage handle for use with wheeled luggage, which handle provides enhanced directional control as the luggage is pulled by a person wishing to steer the luggage in a particular direction on an underlying surface, especially when there is a change in direction.
In accordance with this invention there is disclosed a universal luggage handle for use in cooperation with a piece of luggage to effectuate the moving of the luggage, with luggage handle including a hand grasp, an intermediate member rotatably secured to the hand grasp, and a strap portion secured to the intermediate member, and itself comprising fastening means to secure the strap portion to itself. The intermediate member has a base portion and at least one strap attachment portion. The hand grasp pivots relative to the intermediate member. The intermediate member also has a gasket surrounding a section of the strap attachment portion, with the gasket being in contact with the strap attachment portion and also being in contact with the strap portion. Each strap attachment portion has a longitudinal axis of attachment associated therewith, with the strap portion being free to rotate about such longitudinal axis.
The strap portion has a first side and a second side, with the first side being generally planar, but in the preferred embodiment of the invention having a raised portion. The hand grasp is separated from the intermediate member by a grommet, with the grommet preferably being fabricated from rubber.
There is also disclosed a universal luggage handle for use in cooperation with a piece of luggage to effectuate the moving of the luggage, with the luggage handle including a hand grasp, an intermediate member rotatably secured to the hand grasp, with the hand grasp separated from the intermediate member by a grommet, and with the intermediate member having a base portion and at least one strap attachment portion, and with the luggage handle also including a strap portion secured to the intermediate member, and with the strap portion having fastening means to secure the strap portion to itself, and with each strap attachment portion having a longitudinal axis of attachment associated therewith, and with the strap portion free to rotate about the longitudinal axis.
The hand grasp pivots relative to the intermediate member. The grommet preferably is fabricated from rubber. The intermediate member has a gasket surrounding a section of the strap attachment portion, and with the gasket being in contact with the strap attachment portion, as well as the gasket being in contact with the strap portion. The strap portion has a first side and a second side, with the first side being generally planar, but having a raised portion.
There is also disclosed in combination a wheeled piece of luggage having a handle and a universal luggage handle secured to such handle to effectuate the moving of the luggage, with the luggage handle including a hand grasp, an intermediate member rotatably secured to the hand grasp, and a strap portion, with the strap portion secured to the intermediate member, with the strap portion comprising fastening means to secure the strap portion to itself, and with the strap portion when secured to itself also securing the handle to the luggage handle. The intermediate member has a base portion and at least one strap attachment portion. The hand grasp pivots relative to the intermediate member. The intermediate member has a gasket surrounding a section of the strap attachment portion, with the gasket being in contact with the strap attachment portion, and with the gasket being in contact with the strap portion. The strap portion has a first side and a second side, with the first side being generally planar, but having a raised portion, and with the raised portion being in contact with the handle when the handle is secured to the luggage handle.
The hand grasp is separated from the intermediate member by a grommet. The strap attachment portion has a longitudinal axis of attachment associated therewith, with the strap portion being free to rotate about the longitudinal axis.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a device to assist in the pulling of luggage, which device permits the luggage to which it is attached to pivot easily, especially when there is a sudden change of direction.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a device to assist in the pulling of luggage, which device can be attached to the handle of luggage relatively quickly and which device is easy to use.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide a device to assist in the pulling of luggage, which device is of relatively economical construction.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.